Your ExLover is Dead
by xjamieee
Summary: Sookie/Eric pairing. Will be lots of smut. My first ever fic. Please be honest


**A/N: Okay my first story, I don't have a beta. So be harsh, please. I want to know exactly what you think. And please tell me if you want me to go on. I won't waste my time on a dud story :) **

**SPOV**

"Lover" his voice woke me from my comatose state. I turned to see Eric leaning against my Gran's old chair. "Sookie, I've been standing here calling out to you for the last few minutes. Why didn't you answer me?"

"Sorry Eric, I didn't hear you" I untangled myself from Gran's afghan and made my way over to my Viking. "Now my handsome vampire you, how was work?" the smirk of all smirks lit up his face at that moment and it took all I had not to jump him there. And he knew it too.

"It was horrible lover" he pouted and I couldn't help but laugh as I walked into the kitchen to heat up a True Blood "watching the vermin for 4 hours and listening to Pam talk about how she read in 'Dear Abby' that the vampire running for Prime Minister in Australia tried to turn a kangaroo and it ended terribly wrong and now there is a vampire kangaroo problem or something like that. When all night I was thinking of you and how I wanted so badly to do this. . ." He grabbed my wrist and spun me around planting a mind blowing kiss upon my waiting lips. The True Blood bottle that I once held in my hands fell to the ground and the contents of the bottle down the front of my now blood red Merlotte's shirt and down my legs. "ERIC!" I shrieked as he continued his assault on my neck.

"Lover, I think you've just made this vile, metallic substance more enjoyable" he all but moaned as he was on his knees and licking the blood off my inner thigh in vampire speed.

"Eriiic," I moaned "This blood won't come out of my work shirt, Sam's going to be pissed" Eric stiffened and halted his previous ministrations.

"You're thinking about the Shifter, Lover" he raised his eyebrow and flashed me his award winning smirk and before I could comprehend what was happening my work shirt was laying in shreds on the kitchen floor and I was now sitting on the cold bench top with my legs flung over Eric's shoulders as he resumed licking the True Blood from my legs. "So are you still thinking of the Shifter, Lover?"

Games could be fun right now I thought to myself. I put my hand on Eric's head and forced his eyes to mine and used his own smirk against him "You know, I still am thinking of Sam" I said coyly as I moved my legs from over Eric's shoulders and shimmied off the bench top. I walked over to the shredded remains of my Merlotte's shirt and before I bent down and made sure Eric was watching. Sure enough his eyes were glued solely on me and what I was doing. I slowly bent down making sure my ass was in clear view of his eyes and slowly shook it knowing exactly what it was doing to in through the bond.

"Sam," I spat "isn't going to be happy. This was my last shirt and I work tomorrow. You owe me a new one" I said as I leisurely stood back up and tossed the remains of my shirt in the garbage. Turning to see Eric now leaning against the bench I raise my eyebrows at him and discard my black shorts and as seductively as I could started to walk up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"Ah Lover, it is always a treat seeing you walk away but I have many things to get through tonight and you are going to slow for my liking" I felt a whoosh of air and before I could blink Eric had me in the bathroom, steam from the shower blurring my vision. "Lover, are you thinking of the Shifter now?" he asked his voice full of lust as licked his way up my inner thigh to my core.

"No! Eric I nee. . . "My moans of want were cut off by Amelia's shrill cries.

"SOOKIE! SOOKIE!" Amelia cried out as she ran through the front door. Eric was off me and down stairs in no time. I grabbed a towel and ran down the stairs and the image before me was shocking. When I saw her I let out a gasp. Amelia was crying and hunched over on the floor blood from the gashes on her cheeks and forehead were mixing with her tears, her near naked body shaking from the cold and I dare say shock. I look over at Eric, his face frozen. Something has happened. He looks like he is in a tremendous amount of pain.

I run over to Amelia and chuck the afghan over her. "Amelia, honey what happened. Who or what did this to you sweetie?!" I ask her fear noticeable in my breaking voice.

She looks straight to Eric. Then I know for sure something has happened.

"Eric! What happened?" Eric's once fiery lust filled eyes look straight into mine, now his eyes show nothing but pain, fear, sorrow.

"It's Pam"

**A/N2: Please review xo **


End file.
